


Maggot

by pansiesforthoughts



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Grieving, No Plot, discussions of mortality, just me low key projecting onto cola for 300 words, set after the fab four's deaths, the fab four are mentioned only, the mailbox of the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: After the deaths of the Fabulous Four, Cherri Cola considers the meaning of words and human mortality.
Kudos: 4





	Maggot

There were times when Cola was so high on life, so high on breathing in dust and sunlight, and feeling as unrestrained as the earth itself, that he forgot what it meant to be mortal. Such a sincere and unembellished word it was. _Mort,_ meaning death. The single defect of human life. 

As a killjoy it is so easy to convince yourself you are more than flesh and blood, each near-fatal experience leaving you more alive. _Fatal,_ another peculiar word, derived from fate but meaning deadly. Perhaps the god-complex riddled inhabitants of the zones needed to be reminded that as humans, they were fated to die. 

The Fabulous Four walked into BLI headquarters expecting to return alive. A foolish assumption. But the Four had never been people to waiver, they ran into any situation with a solid goal and didn’t look back. Cola would have called it impulsive once. He had always been the responsible one, the planner, calculated and cool against the devil-may-care nature of his friends. Now he wished he had the same spunk that they possessed, perhaps he could have made a difference. 

He chided himself for dwelling on outcomes that could have been. It made no difference now, all the alternative endings lay in sandy graves with their bodies. Graves which Cola dug himself. In time, all will be eaten up by decay and not a bone will remain. All that is mortal will end.

Cola dropped their masks into the mailbox one by one, carefully, as if he carried the spirits themselves. And in a way, he did. As the Fabulous Four slipped from his fingertips into the afterlife, Cola reminded himself that one day he too would be consumed by maggots and his spirit released to rejoin them. He finds comfort in his own mortality--he will be free.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know in the comics the fab four's masks are never taken to the mailbox shhhh


End file.
